Resolution
by fanficgirl13
Summary: Offline between Jackson and April in 9x19.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"It's just another day at Grey Sloan," mumbled April as she walked through the halls in the ER. She was really beyond ecstatic that it was back. She'd never thought in her life that she would enjoy trauma. Even Jackson had told her weeks ago that he was not following in the Avery footsteps of going to Mass. Gen and that he was going to stay at Seattle for the time being.

Oh Jackson! The guy really had an effect on her. She didn't know whether to cry or scream when his name pops up in her head yet again. She's been trying to forget about him for weeks but seeing the guy every day does not help. Guilt is what she has been feeling towards Matt ever since they got together. The guy is nice and he actually shares the same value that she was born with. Although that was tarnished when she and Jackson slept together back in San Francisco.

Yet she still couldn't help but wonder what has happened to them since then. They were the best of friends before the San Francisco fiasco. She couldn't deny that she never thought of Jackson as just a fellow intern then. The guy is practically smoldering and those green eyes are just too much to look at. She'd always thought that she was not Jackson's type and it was better to be his friend rather than another girl he slept with. Well, look where that got to.

"Kepner! Dr. Kepner!"

"Wha….what? Oh Dr. Hunt!"

"We got multiple incomings! What's wrong with you?" Hunt asked as he practically sprinted towards the other doctors and nurses gathered getting ready for another chaos.

"Oh, nothing. Just had things to think through…you know…the usual."

Hunt looked to the side before he spoke, "Kepner your usual is different than mine or someone else's. Do that part of your thinking after we get through all of this. Whatever is coming our way. I have not a slightest clue as to what happened exactly out there so…."

"Oh yes Dr. Hunt, I can do that," April answered while putting the yellow gown around her and bracing herself for what was coming. She's been at Grey Sloan for a while now, just with a different name, but seeing people coming and going through the ER with minor to major trauma still shocks her. Which begs the question she's been asking herself _then why do I enjoy trauma so much_?

April was pulled out of her trance when five ambulances stopped right outside the ER with one EMT stating that there's at least ten more coming and they will be making multiple trips. Maybe she'll only get a glimpse of her boyfriend amid the chaos that has just descended on Grey Sloan.

What felt like hours to April was only half an hour since she attended from one patient to the next as they came with burns or broken limbs or head injury. Trying to finish closing the wound of her current patient, April flickered her eyes back to the ambulances that were still coming. Gosh how many more were coming?

The latest victim arrived with apparently burns to his right side. April thought she'd let other doctors handle that one.

"Hey isn't that Matt on the gurney over there Callie?" Arizona asked as she maneuvered between patients.

Callie's ears perked at the question, "oh Kepner's boy?"

April's head snapped when she heard the two talking. "What do you mean it's Matt on the gurney? The guy with the burns? Can't be….right?"

"Kepner I'm pretty sure my hearing is not impaired yet. Why don't you go and see for yourself." Arizona answered.

Oh it was Matt alright. "What the hell happened to you?" April stared at Matt while he winces and grits his teeth in pain.

"I was just trying to help a little boy….you know play superhero and all!"

"Well that didn't work out very well did it!" April answered back and didn't notice that Jackson was approaching them.

"Hey Matt. April I got this. Go back over there and help Alex."

As April walked off, Jackson turned to Matt and asked him if he was alright. The guy really was great. Ever since he'd known Matt he seems to have impeccable manners, as his mother would say.

Hours later, April felt exhausted. She didn't know if Matt was still in the hospital or not. She hasn't seen Jackson after she left both of them together. She had to help Alex deliver a baby prematurely otherwise it was not going to survive. The mother, one of the victims from the explosion, was resting in the room with her husband by her side. Dr. Hunt was still with the little boy who have yet to locate his parents. He really is good with kids!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After checking in on Matt and seeing him asleep, April headed to the lounge and found Bailey,Arizona, Karev, Hunt, Cristina, and Derek looking beat. Three faces were missing. Derek tells her that Meredith is finishing a surgery and that Callie was somewhere in the ER and Jackson was with the new mother.

April found him tending to the new mother's wound on her right arm. It was a privilege that she was only one of a few people to see his true emotions. His guard was never up when he was with her, at least until recently. They never properly talked about what happened in San Francisco and what they both want from each other.

Being with Matt gave her something she didn't have with Jackson. He let her know of his feelings and true intentions. She knows that he was not going to jump from one girl to the next. But Jackson also gave her that excitement and rush and she can admit to herself that no one really knows her that well besides him.

"Hey Jackson."

"Hey…..how're you doing? How's Matt?" Jackson glanced at her sideways and hopefully gauge some kind of reaction from her. He really missed her all these weeks. She was his best friend for goodness sake!

"He's good and should be feeling better soon."

"Ok…..well you should get some rest while you can. I am almost done here as well."

After only getting thirty minutes of nap which really didn't help much, April's pager went off. She glanced at the small screen and thought, oh no! April dashed to the room and found Jackson and three other nurses trying to revive the mother who had not even seen her premature daughter who is currently in NICU. Few moments later, the mother had died of complications. The baby girl in the NICU would never know her mother or be held by her.

April looked at Jackson with reddened eyes and mumbled "we should…..we should let her husband know so he can be with his daughter. I mean she only has her dad left….and…and…" She couldn't finish talking. She was too distraught for not being able to save the woman who left a husband and daughter. April dashed out of the room leaving Jackson and the nurses in her wake.

While Karev was informing the husband of the latest development, Jackson ventured around the ER in hopes to find April somewhere. Stephanie came across him and tried to call his name but he waved her off and kept walking. He might be with her now but he knows that nothing could ever come out of that relationship. He even suspects that Stephanie knows that too. He hasn't really been subtle when April was around. She was actually blunt about it a few weeks ago when she asked him if he still loved April. Heck probably the entire department or hospital knew that he and April were once an item. But out of all the girls that he has been with, April has been his mother's favorite. Although it still remains in question whether his mother really knows what happened.

"Have you seen Dr. Kepner?" he finally asked one of the nurses roaming the halls.

"Yeah she went to the on call rooms earlier."

Jackson opened the door to the on call room and found April sitting on one of the beds against the wall. He hesitated but knew that she needed to let it out whatever is bugging her since this morning.

"April, I know we are really not on very good terms right now but I am here if you need anything."

April turned her head and looked at Jackson. She had been crying by herself evident by the tear tracks going down on her face.

"It's been a day Jackson. It shouldn't affect me as much since I have seen a lot of bad ones but today just wasn't one of those. With all the victims coming in one after the other it felt like a blur until I heard that Matt was one of them. I was worried….really worried but I knew in the back of my mind that it would not have been the same reaction if it would have been you. I felt guilty for thinking that way but no matter how I convince myself, it wasn't working. You are you and Matt is Matt. He never pushes like you do. When I say I am fine he leaves me alone….

"April….."

"…..you on the other hand just know when to push or when to pull when it comes to me. When San Francisco happened, you turned me into jelly. I couldn't look at you after that without feeling butterflies in my stomach or just kissing you senseless. Then the pregnancy scare happened and everything got so messed up between us."

"I was scared too…..of the pregnancy. But it didn't mean that I didn't want it. If you were really pregnant, I would have been there with you every step of the way. And not because I had to but I wanted to."

She looked at Jackson flabbergasted. Maybe she misinterpreted his feelings about that scare then and gave him the wrong reaction at the time when they both confirmed that she was not indeed pregnant.

"Jackson…..I…..when we found out that I wasn't pregnant I was happy because I thought that the idea didn't suit you. We already had so much going on at the time. It wasn't that I didn't want one with you. God if I was I would have been ecstatic. I guess we were both wrong for misreading each other then.

"Would you have wanted a boy or a girl?"

"A girl with your green eyes. That was why I had tried to save the mom earlier. I didn't want the daughter and husband to lose her just like I would with you. The entire time we were trying to save her only one thing was going through my head. What if it was you on that gurney with more serious injuries than burns? What would have I done if I lost you? That's why I felt so guilty for not worrying about Matt as much that when I went back to check on him he asked me something that I have been asking myself every day."

April took a shuddering breath as if to get the remaining ounce of energy left in her body. She knew she had to let it out and hopefully get something back from it. She would at least be able to breathe and know if she should let go or hold on to the man who has had a hold of her heart a long time ago.

"He…Matt asked me earlier Jackson if I still loved you? I couldn't bring myself to look at him because he already knew the answer to that question long before he asked."

She loves me. Jackson looked at April and knew she certainly wasn't trying very hard right now to hide her feelings. Why didn't they have this conversation months ago is beyond him. But he guessed that they would have to go through rough waters and test where they each stand in the other's life. His thoughts were interrupted when April continued.

"He let me go. He told me that I when he and I got together, I never got my heart back from you. I never smiled with him the way I do with you. That I was a different April when it was just the two of us compared to the April that he sees when you're with me."

"Stephanie knew too. She told me that at least we could just be friends and nothing more.

"So…do we let go or hold on?"

"I want to hold on April. We'll do it right this time but first we need to sleep because honestly you and I can't go on for another shift without some rest or we'll both drop dead!"

"Well…I wouldn't say drop dead but maybe close!" April smirked as she dodged Jackson's attempt to tickle her.

How he missed seeing her smile like that. At least now we are going in together.

"Yeah…..yeah….yeah! I love you. I do and always know that," Jackson said to April as his gaze flickered to herlips.

"Just a peck Jackson then we're sleeping."

He waggled his eyebrows at her words. "Oh sleeping….I like sleeping. Ok just a peck but we are gonna go on a proper date next week."

"That we will."


End file.
